Estúpidos afortunados
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella y Alice, cansadas de ver como Edward y Jasper las ignoran por considerarlas "pequeñas", deciden fingir ser lesbianas para despertar los celos de los chicos, ¿lo conseguirán? TODOS HUMANOS.


**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

**Summary: **Bella y Alice cansadas de ver como Edward y Jasper las ignoran por considerarlas "pequeñas" deciden fingir ser lesbianas para despertar los celos de los chicos ¿lo conseguirán? TODOS HUMANOS.

* * *

**Estúpidos afortunados**

—Estoy harta —exclamó la castaña mientras se lanzaba en la cama de la morena.

Alice solo suspiró.

—Son unos idiotas, ellos se lo pierden.

Esta vez fue Bella quien suspiró.

—Sí... aunque no soporto ver como se lían con las zorras de sus novias. Claro, según ellos, nosotras somos demasiado pequeñas para ellos pero las zorras de sus novias no ¡por Dios, si solo nos llevan tres años!

Bella y Alice se hallaban en una de sus tantas tardes de lamentaciones mientras veían películas románticas y comían helado de chocolate. Alice estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras que Bella acababa de tumbarse en la cama de Alice, nuevamente, después de haber ido a la cocina a por más helado.

Tenían diecisiete años y llevaban prácticamente desde que tenían memoria enamoradas del hermano de la otra. Es decir, Bella del hermano de Alice, Edward, y Alice del hermano de Bella, Jasper.

Los chicos les llevaban cinco años, tenían veintidós aunque a veces parecían niños de cinco atrapados en cuerpos de adulto. Sobre todo cuando se juntaban con Emmett, el primo de Alice. Cuando esos tres se juntaban parecía estar viendo a tres niños de la guardería mientras hacían travesuras.

Aún así, a pesar de ser infantiles, se creían con el derecho de rechazar a Bella y Alice mientras exclamaban con burla: _"Lo sentimos, pero no salimos con bebés, ya sabéis lo que dicen quien se acuesta con niños amanece mojado"_.

Eso las hacia enfadar a más no poder mientras pensaban: _"Mejor amanecer mojado que con una ETS, que es lo único que os pueden pegar las zorras de vuestras novias"_.

—¿Qué tienen ellas que nosotras no? —se lamentó Alice por decima vez en esa tarde.

—No es lo que tienen, es lo que no tienen. Neuronas ya te digo yo que no. Al parecer eso es lo que buscan todos los chicos, una muñeca en grande con las mismas neuronas que una piedra.

—¡Hey! ¡No ofendas a las piedras!

—Tienes razón, lo siento, las piedras son mil veces más inteligentes que esas zorras.

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas, pues aunque pudiese parecer un comentario de alguien despechado tenían razón. Tanya y María no brillaban especialmente por su inteligencia.

Lo único llamativo de ellas era su cuerpo, como cualquier Barbie. Era como las niñas cuando iban a una juguetería a elegir su nueva Barbie para jugar, elegían a la más bonita basándose en la superficie de ésta, ya que por dentro no había nada. Pues lo mismo pasaba con sus hermanos, elegían con el mismo criterio que una niña en una juguetería.

Una vez las risas se apagaron continuaron viendo la película mientras comían helado para olvidar sus penas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Alice empezó a sonreír con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas diabólicas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bella.

—Tengo una idea —exclamó de repente y Bella entrecerró los ojos, no sería la primera vez que la duende tenía una idea y ambas terminaban metidas en líos.

Para ser más exactos su última idea las hizo pasar una noche en comisaría.

—Dime por favor que ésta no implica terminar la noche en comisaria —dijo con recelo mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, no todos mis planes tienen porque acabar entre rejas, esta vez es diferente —su sonrisa se extendió según iba armando el plan en su cabeza.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Bella ya con curiosidad.

—Vamos a hacer que los chicos dejen de vernos "pequeñas".

Alice empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaba de un brinco del sofá y empezaba a andar de un lado para otro en la habitación. Pasear le ayudaba a pensar mejor, o eso es lo que ella decía. Bella asumió que se debía en gran parte a su hiperactividad, no podía estar ni un minuto quieta.

—¿Y cómo exactamente vamos a hacer eso? Ya lo hemos intentado todo...nos hemos vestido provocativamente, nos hemos insinuado ¿y qué hemos recibido a cambio? Que se burlen de nosotras y nos amenacen con ir a chivarse a nuestros padres de que intentamos violarles —dijo con abatimiento mientras rodaba los ojos.

Alice hizo una mueca al recordar ese momento...

_Bella y Alice se dirigían a donde se encontraban sus respectivos hermanos, tenían que aprovechar que las novias de éstos se acababan de ir al servicio. _

_Seguramente habían ido juntas para no perderse, tenían que juntar las pocas neuronas que tenían para poder guiarse hasta el aseo. Cosa que Bella y Alice no pensaban desaprovechar._

_No por nada se habían tirado cuatro horas en la habitación de Alice vistiéndose de forma provocativa para llamar la atención de los chicos. Estaban hartas de sus desplantes, de sus comentarios de que solo eran colegialas. Ahora les iban a demostrar que detrás de las colegialas había dos mujeres, mucho mejores que esas zorras a las que llamaban novias. _

_Los chicos por su parte no tardaron en notar que se acercaban. _

_Edward recorrió con la mirada a Bella y Jasper hizo lo propio con Alice. _

_Sus pantalones se hicieron más pequeños, aún así no supieron el motivo. Por Dios... era la amiga de su hermana. Jasper tuvo el mismo pensamiento al mirar a Alice. _

_Después de que miraran a la respectiva amiga de su hermana su vista se fijó en su propia hermana e hicieron una mueca._

—_¿Qué demonios crees que haces Alice?_

—_¿Qué demonios crees que haces Bella?_

_Exclamaron los chicos a la vez._

_Las chicas ignoraron sus caras molestas y se acercaron._

—_Solo queremos demostraros que no somos unas niñas._

_Edward rodó los ojos. _

—_Oh, sí, que forma más madura de demostrarlo. Vistiéndoos como busconas _—_dijo con burla Edward mientras intentaba pensar en su novia en un pobre intento de que sus pantalones volvieran a tener el mismo tamaño de antes. _

_Pero seguía sin entender qué pasaba ¿por qué su pantalón se había vuelto tan pequeño de repente? Seguramente fuera porque extrañaba a su novia, sí, seguramente era eso._

_Jasper por su parte parecía sufrir el mismo problema que Edward mientras se convencía que extrañaba a María._

_Mientras los chicos intentaban convencerse de eso no notaron la mueca que hicieron las chicas, se sintieron heridas por ese comentario. ¿De verdad las veían como unas busconas? Ellas lo único que querían era que se fijaran en ellas como mujeres, no como niñas. Pero por lo visto sus intentos solo conseguían que las vieran aún más niñas... o peor aún... unas busconas. _

_Bella tuvo que utilizar su autocontrol para no permitir que las lágrimas salieran. Aunque éstas ya estaban al borde sus ojos._

_Alice no estaba mucho mejor, pero al menos ella pudo controlar mejor sus emociones._

—_No nos vestimos como busconas, solo intentamos... _—_empezó a explicar Alice pero fue interrumpida por Edward rápidamente._

—_¿Qué intentáis? ¿Llamar nuestra atención? No seáis ridículas —otro duro golpe para las chicas y esta vez a Alice le fue más difícil controlar sus emociones.—Solo sois unas niñas..._

_Sin previo aviso Tanya y María aparecieron de la nada, no las habían oído llegar. Al ver la situación comprendieron lo que Bella y Alice hacían ahí. _

_Al contrario de Edward y Jasper ellas sí notaban que las chicas no les eran indiferentes a sus novios, pero ellas no pensaban permitir que éstos se dieran cuenta por lo que se sentaron en las rodillas de sus respectivos novios e intentaron hacerle todo el daño posible a Bella y Alice._

—_Como decía mi Eddy solo sois unas niñas, ningún hombre podría fijarse en vosotras —y acto seguido empezó a reírse acompañada de María. _

_Los chicos sintieron una opresión en el pecho pero no supieron qué era, simplemente lo dejaron pasar y se unieron a las risas de sus novias como buenos perritos falderos. _

_Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_Ninguna de las dos pudo ahora controlar sus lágrimas. _

—_Oh, hemos hecho llorar a las bebés. _

_Alice no pudo soportarlo más y agarró a Bella de la mano y se dio media vuelta arrastrando a Bella con ella._

—_Vámonos Bells, son unos idiotas —exclamó mientras arrastraba a Bella hacia la salida del bar._

—_¡Alice, no vuelvas a hacer esto o le diré a papá y mamá que intentas violar a mi mejor amigo!_ —_gritó para que Alice le oyera ya que se encontraba cada vez más lejos._

—_¡Lo mismo para ti, Bella! _—_exclamó Jasper de igual forma._

_Eso provocó las risas en la mesa de nuevo... pero no fue lo único que provocó, sino también muchas más lágrimas en los ojos de Alice y Bella._

_Nunca se habían sentido tan humilladas._

Alice volvió a la realidad cuando Bella tocó su brazo.

—Alice ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —meneó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para olvidarse de ese recuerdo tan doloroso, ahora no era momento para eso.—Ahora lo único que importa es poner mi plan en marcha.

Otra vez la sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus labios.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Vamos a hacernos pasar por lesbianas.

Bella aguardó en silencio esperando la risa que confirmara que eso era un chiste, pero la risa nunca llegó. Entonces comprendió que Alice hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónita.

—Lo que has oído, Bella. Desde hoy tú y yo seremos lesbianas a ojos de Edward y Jasper. Ellos dicen que nadie se puede fijar en dos niñas como nosotras, está bien, no tengo forma de contradecir eso. No tenemos a nadie que nos eche una mano y se haga pasar por nuestros novios. Así que solo quedamos tú y yo. Si con esto no se dan cuenta de que ya no somos unas niñas yo me doy por vencida —dijo Alice con un suspiro triste, estaba dispuesta a rendirse, a ceder a su Jasper para siempre. Pero al menos se quedaría tranquila al saber que ella hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que él se fijara en ella.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nos hagamos pasar por lesbianas para despertar los celos de los chicos y que se fijen en nosotras? —exclamó la castaña aún sorprendida.

—Sip, de hecho vamos a poner el plan en marcha ahora mismo. Hay que aprovechar que las brujas han salido a volar con sus escobas un rato.

El plan en un principio le había parecido a Bella un disparate pero al igual que Alice estaba dispuesta a hacer su último intento. Si después de esto los chicos no reaccionaban se rendía.

Tal vez fuera hora de fijarse en otras personas. El mundo estaba lleno de peces, solo era cuestión de buscarlos.

Por su parte, los chicos se encontraban en el sofá viendo una película en casa de Edward. Hoy era uno de esos raros días en los que sus novias les soltaban la correa y podían quedar ellos. Un día entre amigos.

Aprovechando que no estaban sus novias alquilaron la película más terrorífica y de acción que encontraron en el videoclub, tenían que aprovechar ya que cuando estaban sus novias éstas solo les permitían alquilar las películas que ellas querían. Las cuales siempre eran de amor y cursilerías de ese estilo.

Pero ahora no podían decir nada de la elección de los chicos, no estaban ahí para criticar sus gustos. Para ellos ese tipo de películas eran un subidón de adrenalina pero sus novias las consideraban estúpidas, por lo que nunca les permitían ver nada más que las películas que ellas elegían. Las cuales eran siempre de amor, lo que ocasionaba que Edward y Jasper estuvieran hasta las narices de las películas de amor, aunque por respeto a sus novias se callaban.

Estaban tan emocionados viendo la película que no notaron que Alice y Bella acababan de entrar al salón.

Alice molesta por la poca atención recibida carraspeó, logrando que los chicos las miraran.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? No me digas que vais a intentar violarnos —exclamó con burla Edward.

—Eso quisieras tú, imbécil. Solo veníamos a preguntaros si os importa que os acompañemos en la peli. Es que estamos aburridas.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y encogieron los hombros.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Jasper en una clara invitación.

No siempre eran unos capullos ególatras, había veces que el hermano mayor que había dentro de ellos salía a la luz y se portaban bien con ellas. Eso sí, eso solo sucedía cuando sus novias les dejaban solos.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ellos eran los sumisos y ellas las dominantes en esas relaciones. Eran unos calzonazos.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas que estaba a la izquierda de dónde estaban sentados ellos.

La película tenía buena pinta pero no podían perder tiempo, no sabían cuando las brujas volverían y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo del que disponían, así que decidieron poner su plan en marcha ya. Cuanto antes empezaran mejor.

Alice se inclinó sobre Bella y empezó a besarle el cuello, Bella por su parte empezó a acariciar la cintura de Alice. De las caricias y besos inocentes pasaron a besarse en los labios mientras se seguían acariciando.

Tenían que hacer esto lo más realista posible.

Los chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en el sofá de al lado.

Edward y Jasper se miraron con los ojos desorbitados mientras volvían a sentir que sus pantalones se hacían más pequeños. Una de sus fantasías siempre había sido ver a dos tías enrollándose, pero no entraba en sus planes que esas dos tías fueran sus hermanas pequeñas y la mejor amiga que casualmente era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—¿S-se p-puede saber q-qué mierda estáis haciendo? —preguntó tartamudeando Edward, un tanto molesto, mientras paraba la película y abría las luces.

Bella y Alice se separaron.

—Ups, se nos había olvidado deciros que Bella y yo somos novias —informó Alice mientras agarraba la mano de Bella para confirmarlo.

Edward y Jasper se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían estar hablando en serio.

—Bromeas... —Jasper estaba tan en shock que habló con el sonido de un suspiro.

—No, no bromeamos. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que lo nuestro es más que amistad —dijo esta vez Bella con una sonrisa.

—Pero... pero si vosotras estabais enamoradas de nosotros —les recordó Edward incrédulo.

—Tú lo has dicho, hermanito. Estábamos, en tiempo pasado, nos hemos dado cuenta de que lo que creímos sentir por vosotros no era más que un capricho adolescente, pero lo que hay entre Bella y yo es real.

Alice como si quisiera dar más credibilidad a sus palabras se volvió a inclinar sobre Bella y la besó. Bella respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. No fue un beso largo, pero fue lo suficiente como para confirmar las palabras dichas por Alice.

Los chicos volvieron a sentir esa extraña opresión en sus pechos. En cierta forma siempre les gustó saber que ellas estaban detrás de ellos, eso aumentaba su ego. Pero saber que ellos solo fueron un "capricho adolescente" hirió su ego de tal forma que por primera vez algo en su interior hizo click.

Y entonces se dieron cuenta de una verdad que habían intentado ignorar durante mucho tiempo.

Las chicas no les eran indiferentes.

Pero con dolor se percataron de otra verdad indiscutible. Ahora era demasiado tarde, las habían perdido.

Si tan solo no hubieran sido tan estúpidos y no hubieran querido ignorar algo que su corazón les gritaba a voces esto no estaría pasando.

Ahora que podían ver todo con claridad se dieron cuenta de que siempre las habían amado, pero al ser las amigas de sus hermanas pequeñas nunca las quisieron ver como algo más.

Y ahora se maldecían por ello.

—Bueno chicos, os dejamos viendo la película. Bella y yo vamos a aprovechar que papá y mamá no están.

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron que controlar sus ganas de reír por lo irreal de la situación.

En la mente de los chicos no paraba de repetirse las palabras de Alice: "_aprovechar que papá y mamá no están_".

Mientras los chicos aún pensaban en esa frase Alice se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Bella.

—Vamos, Bells. Vamos a mi habitación —Bella le agarró la mano sin titubear y empezaron a alejarse.

Los chicos querían impedir que subieran pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Tampoco tenían derecho, ellos las habían ignorado durante años y ahora que ellas les habían olvidado ellos reaccionaban.

Eran unos estúpidos que no supieron ver más allá de lo superficial. Pensaron que Tanya y María llenarían el vacio que sentían en sus corazones, sin saber que con esa decisión dañaban a las personas más importantes para ellos.

Mientras los chicos se consumían en su miseria las chicas se encerraron en la habitación de Alice y ésta puso el pestillo.

Se giró para enfrentar a Bella y dijo con voz firme:

—Manos a la obra.

En el piso de abajo los chicos empezaron a oír gemidos que resonaban por toda la casa, pero no solo eso, sino que también podían oír el tronar de la cama mientras ésta chocaba contra la pared...

Edward y Jasper empezaron a sentir unos celos terribles. Ambos tenían las manos en puños por la impotencia que sentían.

Edward se puso de pie de un brinco y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro frustrado al saber que su hermana le estaba quitando la virginidad al amor de su vida.

Por casualidad oyeron una conversación de las chicas, hacía un mes atrás, en la que hablaban de eso y no creía que en un mes hubiera perdido la virginidad, al menos hasta hoy.

Los celos les carcomían vivos a los chicos. Edward quería ser el que estuviera con Bella en aquella habitación y Jasper con Alice. Querían ser ellos quienes les enseñaran los placeres de la vida.

Era realmente desconcertante saber que de eso se estaba encargando la hermana pequeña de ambos. Tenían que dejar de llamarlas hermanas pequeñas, no lo eran en absoluto.

Eran dos mujeres a las que no habían sabido valorar y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Les estaban entrando ganas de subir y sacarlas de esa habitación a la fuerza pero antes tenían que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

—Jasper, no te tomes a mal esto. Pero... me acabo de dar cuenta que amo a tu hermana y la quiero para mí —soltó un poco temeroso de la reacción de su amigo.

Éste se limitó a pasarse la mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba aliviado. Por lo general Jasper era la persona más tranquila que pudiera existir pero oír al amor de su vida y a su hermana gemir era algo que le superaba.

Pues no hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué estaban haciendo ahí arriba. Todo menos jugar al parchís.

—Me quitas un peso de encima, yo iba a decirte lo mismo de tu hermana. Amo a Alice.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron por primera vez en esa tarde.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para conseguir que las chicas vuelvan a fijarse en nosotros —dijo con convicción Edward, a lo que Jasper asintió más que conforme.

—Aaahhh... mmm... sí, Bella, sigue... ¡sigue! —oyeron a Alice gemir desde el piso de arriba.

Ambos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras corriendo, tenían que parar esto.

De mientras, las chicas seguían saltando semidesnudas en la cama de Alice mientras gemían fuerte para que los chicos las oyeran.

En cuanto habían cerrado la puerta habían empezado a desnudarse, tan solo dejándose el sujetador y las bragas. Inmediatamente empezaron a saltar encima de la cama, haciendo que ésta chocara contra la pared dando el efecto que necesitaban para que pareciera que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos oyeron como los chicos llamaban a la puerta y pusieron la siguiente parte de su plan en marcha. Bella se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, y se medio tapó con las sábanas mientras que Alice brincó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, ya que estaba cerrada con pestillo.

En cuanto abrió pudo ver claramente los ojos como platos de los chicos al encontrarlas en esas fachas.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Alice intentando sonar molesta aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de la risa.

Tal vez, después de todo, esto no había sido tan mala idea. Si los chicos seguían sin fijarse en ellas al menos habrían pasado una tarde divertida.

—Alice... ¿puedo hablar contigo? A solas —remarcó mirando a Bella que aún seguía recostada en la cama.

—Mmm... estoy ocupada —dijo haciéndose la difícil mientras volvía a la cama con Bella.

Los chicos sentían unas ganas impresionantes de llevarse cada uno a su chica a otra habitación y poseerlas hasta que rogaran piedad.

Al ver que Jasper no había tenido éxito lo intentó Edward.

—Bella, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó mientras tragaba en seco, aún no podía despegar su vista de ese cuerpo de pecado. Aún a pesar de que estaba cubierta por una sábana su pose era totalmente sexy y reveladora.

—¿No has oído a Alice? Estamos ocupadas.

Dicho eso se puso de rodillas en la cama, y la sábana cayó un poco revelando los pechos de Bella cubiertos únicamente por el sujetador, y se puso a besar el cuello de Alice.

Alice por su parte se mordió el labio, una costumbre que se le había pegado de Bella, en un gesto de placer. Era divertido burlarse de los chicos de esta forma, esta era su pequeña venganza por haberlas ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Desde la posición de las chicas pudieron ver claramente las tiendas de campaña que se formaron en los pantalones de los chicos. Edward desesperado por no poder detener eso se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Te quiero! Y no quiero seguir viendo cómo te tiras a mi hermana.

Jasper no quiso quedarse atrás y también se le declaró a Alice.

—Alice, yo también te quiero. Por favor, permíteme hablar contigo en privado.

Las chicas al oír tales declaraciones dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron.

La felicidad las invadió por completo, de tal forma que si se hubieran muerto en ese mismo instante lo harían dichosas de la vida al saber que al fin los chicos se habían fijado en ellas.

Pero aún no podían dar su brazo a torcer, aún faltaba lo mejor.

—¿Y vuestras novias? ¿Que pensarían vuestras "amadas" —añadió Bella con amargura— si supieran que acabáis de declararos a nosotras? A las "bebés"— recalcó la palabra "bebés" haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Bella lo que piense ella me importa un comino, solo me importas tú. He sido un estúpido, yo... lo siento, siento haberte tratado tan mal.

—¿Y tú, Jasper? ¿Qué crees que opinará tu querida María? —le preguntó Alice también con amargura.

Aún tenía grabado a fuego las miles de veces que les había visto besarse delante de sus narices mientras María la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y veía a Alice llorar lo que provocaba que sonriera más mientras continuaba besando a Jasper.

—Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, Alice. Te tuve delante de mí miles de veces y no supe valorarte, lo siento. Tú eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida, María no significa nada para mí.

Bella y Alice deseaban saltar en brazos de los chicos, pero aún quedaba algo. Algo importante.

—Si es verdad lo que decís... dejad a vuestras novias. Bella y yo no tendremos nada con vosotros mientras sigáis con esas brujas. Cuando las dejéis buscadnos, estaremos aquí.

Por primera vez Edward y Jasper sintieron esperanza. ¿Era posible que pudieran recuperarlas?

Lo único que sabían con certeza es que no iban a perder más tiempo, ambos salieron corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de sus novias para romper con ellas. No podían perder más tiempo. No querían ni imaginar qué podía ocurrir en esas cuatro paredes si tardaban mucho...

Eso sin contar que sus erecciones eran ya dolorosas, en lo único que podían pensar era en romper con sus novias, volver a la casa y encerrarse cada uno con su respectiva pareja en una habitación y no salir en semanas.

Mientras ambos salieron disparados en sus coches a romper con sus parejas en la habitación de Alice solo se podían oír las risas de las chicas mientras saltaban llenas de emoción.

—¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡JASPER ME HA DICHO QUE ME QUIERE! —gritaba Alice a los cuatro vientos mientras brincaba y aplaudía felizmente, cualquiera que la hubiera visto y no supiera el motivo pensaría que estaba loca.

Pero para Bella esa no era la imagen que le daba Alice, no, simplemente Alice reflejaba lo que ella sentía por dentro. ¡Edward la quería! No podía sentirse más feliz.

Al principio el plan le había parecido una locura pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la locura hubiera sido no hacerlo.

Mientras ambas celebraban su triunfo entre risas y brincos Edward y Jasper llegaron a su destino.

Tanya y María vivían en el mismo departamento así que todo sería más fácil, no tendrían que hacer más viajes. En cuanto terminaran se irían directos a la casa.

Edward tocó el timbre insistentemente, pero nadie contestó. Supuso que se debía a la música que sonaba estrepitosamente desde dentro, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera hubieran oído el timbre.

Desesperados por volver cuanto antes a la casa decidieron coger la llave de repuesto que sus novias, futuras ex-novias, guardaban debajo de la alfombra para terminar esto cuanto antes.

Una vez dentro cada uno se fue a la habitación de su novia. Así que Edward abrió la puerta de la izquierda y Jasper la de la derecha.

Y cuando lo hicieron se quedaron petrificados.

Tanya estaba cabalgando encima de un tipo, sino recordaba mal se llamaba Laurent, Tanya le había presentado como su primo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que le mintió. Él siempre notó que las miradas que se echaban ese par eran de todo menos inocentes pero cuando le reclamaba a Tanya ésta le decía que estaba paranoico, que ella jamás tendría algo con su primo.

Estaba más que seguro que no eran primos, solo fue una excusa y él se la creyó como el tonto que era. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo qué hacían sus novias cuando les dejaban solos porque decían que tenían que hacer "cosas de chicas".

Qué estúpido había sido.

Jasper no estaba mejor que Edward. La mujer que decía amarle con locura ahora mismo estaba practicando sexo con su supuesto hermano.

—Mmm... ¡Más, James, más! —era lo único que salía de los labios de María.

Aún recordaba cuando María se lo presentó. Le dijo que era un hermano que había vivido con su padre, ya que sus padres eran divorciados. Según ella cuando se divorciaron ella se quedó con su madre y él con su padre.

Y como el buen estúpido que era él se lo creyó, ahora se lamentaba por haber sido tan ciego. Mientras su novia le era infiel él como el idiota que era rechazaba a la mujer de su vida, una chica que sí valía la pena.

En ese momento se prometió que dedicaría toda su vida a recompensárselo a Alice.

Edward pensaba lo mismo que su amigo, haría lo que hiciera falta para que Bella le perdonase algún día tantas burlas y desplantes. Él y Jasper se dejaron influenciar por sus novias pero eso no les hacía menos culpables. Nadie les obligo a tratarlas tan mal cuando ellas se les declaraban.

Y por eso mismo se juró que la recompensaría durante el resto de su vida.

Las parejitas estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de que tenían público hasta que Edward y Jasper azotaron la puerta al salir esperando que tuvieran la decencia de ver qué pasaba para así poder romper de una vez con ellas.

Como supusieron ambas aparecieron cubiertas únicamente por una camisa que no era de ellas, se notaba a leguas que eran de sus amantes.

Cuando vieron que se trataba de sus novios palidecieron. Tanya apagó la música para poder hablar. Normalmente cuando se acostaban con sus amantes ponían la música a tope para que nadie oyera los gemidos.

—Eddy... esto no es lo que piensas —intentó excusarse Tanya rápidamente.

—Jaspy, déjame explicarte.

Edward y Jasper rodaron los ojos ¿de dónde narices sacaban apodos tan ridículos?

—No tienes nada que explicar María, todo está muy claro.

Tanya se disponía a hablar pero Edward la interrumpió.

—De hecho todo está muy claro desde hace un rato. Y ¿sabéis? No importa, el motivo de nuestra visita es otro. Vamos a ser rápidos, no queremos que hagáis esperar a vuestros "familiares" —añadió lo último con sarcasmo.

Tanya y María en un desesperado intento de no perder a sus novios empezaron a llorar intentando conmover los corazones de Edward y Jasper. Cosa que no lograron en absoluto, es más, con sus llantos solo consiguieron que Edward y Jasper las aborrecieran aún más.

Encima de infieles, hipócritas. Sus lágrimas de cocodrilo no les conmovían en absoluto.

—Tanya, lo nuestro se ha acabado. He encontrado a una mujer que sí vale la pena y no voy a dejarla escapar.

Tanya abrió la boca sorprendida, su mente empezó a trabajar a mil. Aún a pesar de que no tenía muchas neuronas comprendió rápido lo que ocurría.

Bella.

La maldita hermana de Jasper.

Jasper se disponía a hablar para romper también con María pero ésta al ver sus intenciones se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó mientras lloraba.

—¡NO, JASPY, NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡James no significa nada para mí, tú eres el único que me importa!

Tanya decidió imitar el ejemplo de su amiga y se abalanzo sobre Edward antes de que éste pudiera impedirlo.

—¡Eddy no me dejes! ¡La zorra de Isabella no te hará feliz, es solo una estúpida niñita! No puedes comparar a una mujer de verdad con esa maldita niñata. ¡Ella no vale la pena!

Una furia indescriptible se apoderó de Edward al ver como ofendía a Bella y la apartó bruscamente de él. Pero no solo él, sino también Jasper hizo lo propio con María. Él también estaba furioso de ver como acababan de ofender a su hermanita.

—Las únicas que no valéis la pena sois vosotras. Sois unas cualquieras que no tenéis reparo en acostaros con quien sea, seguramente terminaréis prostituyéndoos en un futuro para conseguir lo que queráis.

Los chicos estaban tan molestos y furiosos que dijeron cosas sin pensar, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran ciertas.

Tanya y María se hicieron las ofendidas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Somos mucho más decentes que esas niñatas de mierda —María ya había hecho la conexión, sabía que estaba perdiendo a Jasper por Alice.—Ellas sí son unas putas, solo hay que ver cómo se os insinúan.

Edward y Jasper tuvieron que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no golpearlas, al fin y al cabo eran mujeres. Y sus padres les habían educado mejor que eso. Pero decidieron que tenían que salir de ahí antes de que alguno de los dos se les olvidara que eran mujeres e hicieran algo de lo que después se arrepintieran.

—Las únicas putas aquí sois vosotras, Bella y Alice solo intentaban abrirnos los ojos y al fin lo consiguieron. Me da asco saber que pasé tanto tiempo al lado de una tipeja como tú —exclamó con desdén Edward.

Jasper tenía la misma expresión de asco que Edward mientras miraba a María.

—Amigo, vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí —le dijo Jasper a Edward mientras ponía su mano en el hombro.

Edward asintió mientras salían del departamento en el cual habían quedado una Tanya y María llorando por las palabras de los chicos. Sabían que ellos tenían razón, eran unas putas, lo sabían. Pero eso no les daba derecho a decírselo a la cara y dejarlas.

Siempre serían mejor que esas estúpidas de Isabella y Alice. O eso creían ellas.

James y Laurent habían oído el jaleo y habían decidido no intervenir. Ellos siempre les habían dicho que algo así terminaría por ocurrir, pero no les hicieron caso. Prefirieron jugar con fuego y al final terminaron quemándose.

Por su parte Bella y Alice ya lo tenían todo preparado para cuando los chicos llegasen. Les darían una sorpresa.

Nada más aparcar Edward y Jasper salieron disparados hacia el piso de arriba. Necesitaban a las chicas más que nunca. Querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. En otras circunstancias lo que habían visto en la casa de sus ex-novias les habría afectado y seguramente hubieran terminado borrachos en algún bar de mala muerte. Pero con los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos era otra historia. Ni siquiera lamentaban lo ocurrido. Es más, se alegraban, así tuvieron más motivos para cortar con ellas y nadie nunca podría decir que el motivo de la ruptura fueron Bella y Alice que se les metieron por los ojos.

Porque sabían que sus ex-novias eran tan retorcidas que no hubiesen dudado en contar esa historia haciéndose las víctimas, pero ahora ya no podrían. Pues en el momento en que se les ocurriera hablar mal de Bella y Alice ellos no dudarían en decir lo que vieron al abrir la puerta de sus habitaciones.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de pensar en eso así que subieron a la habitación de Alice pensando únicamente en la chica de sus sueños. Es decir, Edward con Bella y Jasper con Alice. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la luz estaba apagada, al abrirla vieron que no había nadie.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Pero entonces se percataron de que de dos habitaciones distintas sonaba música diferente. Edward reconoció al instante la música que sonaba en la habitación del fondo.

Claro de Luna, de Debussy.

Así que si como de un marinero atrapado en los cantos de sirena se tratara fue hasta la habitación del que salía dicha música. Al abrir la puerta sintió de nuevo una dolorosa molestia en la entrepierna.

Bella se encontraba en el cuarto de Edward con un picardías azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El picardías dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y dejaba una muy buena vista de sus pechos.

Edward sintió que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo de su vida. Tuvo a un ángel enfrente de sus narices y no supo valorarlo. Pero eso hoy iba a cambiar.

Con ese pensamiento cerró la puerta con el pie y avanzó hacia Bella.

Jasper se quedó solo en el pasillo, pero él también siguió la música que salía de la habitación de invitados, en la que a veces se quedaba él cuando venía de visita.

Avanzó rápidamente y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una diosa. Alice se encontraba con un conjunto de lencería negro, muy provocativo, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo.

Y entonces se preguntó que cómo se había conformado con pan teniendo el manjar más exquisito delante de sus narices.

Las siguientes horas en la mansión Cullen solo se oyeron gemidos y camas chocando contra la pared. Ambas parejas se dejaron llevar por la pasión que sentían, recuperando así el tiempo perdido.

Tuvieron suerte de que en esos momentos los padres de Edward y Alice estuvieran fuera en un viaje de negocios.

A la medianoche, después de ocho horas encerrados en habitaciones con sus nuevas novias, Jasper y Edward bajaron al piso de abajo y se sirvieron una copa mientras miraban a la nada, pero con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Somos unos estúpidos —afirmó Jasper mientras pensaba en cómo había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con María teniendo al amor de su vida al lado.

Edward levantó la copa y antes de brindar añadió.

—Unos estúpidos afortunados.

Y era cierto. Eran afortunados de que las chicas aún les recibiesen con los brazos abiertos. Y todo gracias al plan de la duende de hacerse pasar por lesbianas.

Sí, en una de esas ocho horas habían tenido tiempo para hablar. También es cierto que lo que menos hicieron fue eso, pero hubo algún minuto para la comunicación.

Después de terminar la copa ambos volvieron a subir para encerrarse nuevamente en las habitaciones donde las chicas les esperaban.

Aún quedaba mucha noche.

* * *

**Esta idea se me ha ocurrido esta mañana y hasta que no he terminado de escribirla no he parado! XD Se podría decir que yo me iba enterando de la historia según mis dedos escribían, al igual que en "Amor eterno" la historia ha salido sola. **

**Me ha parecido divertida la idea de que Bella y Alice fingieran ser lesbianas para que los tontos de Edward y Jasper se fijaran en ellas jaja... XD**

**Es lo primero que escribo en tercera persona así que no sé qué tal me habrá quedado, agradecería mucho que me dijerais qué os ha parecido. Si os ha gustado o no. **

**Le estoy pillando el gustillo a esto de escribir one-shots! XD**

**En fin... gracias por leer hasta aquí! ^^  
**


End file.
